


Rehabilitate

by Owlace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Bipolar Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Going Pro, Hospitals, Hurt, Inarizaki, Injury, Injury Recovery, Internal Conflict, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Self-Harm, Surgery, Volleyball, atsumu being a good brother, knee injury, shattered dreams, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlace/pseuds/Owlace
Summary: What if Osamu Miya did actually want to go pro along side his twin brother. But what if something happened that prevented him from doing so? What if an injury could put an end to that dream once and for all. Now he’s left to search for a brand new dream. A dream where he isn’t by his brothers side.—“Don’t you dare apologise. This ain’t your fault samu. Injuries are spontaneous Samu. I’m still proud of you. You may have not been able to stay on the court the longest but you did good.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from but hey let’s do it

It happened in the match against Karasuno. As it stood Inarizaki we’re winning by a fairly large margin, even the team slacker, Suna Rintarou was keeping up his A-Game which he tend to let slip once they gained a comfortable lead. They were certain this match was in the bag for them and they were on the route to securing their second victory. That was until it all came crashing down. Many people believed the twins to be an unstoppable force. Having been forced to do everything together from birth they knew each other better than they knew theirselves. A powerful set perfectly aimed went flying towards the younger twin with perfect precision yet something wasn’t quite right. Osamu’s footwork was off to the timing of the set as he launched himself into the air to hit the ball he landed funny and with a sickening crack he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Karasuno had successfully blocked the attack which pissed Atsumu off immensely.   
“Oi! Y’ scrub! That was a perfect set an’ you hadta go mess it up dint ya Samu?” Atsumu hissed “I told you to work on yer sloppy footwork.” Atsumu continued before noticing his twin still lay their on the floor. “Oh grow up I have no pity for you. Get up Samu. Walk it off don’t be such’a crybaby.” The older twin mocked which only built up rage inside the grey haired twin forcing himself to prove the blonde wrong he attempted to stand but to no avail. He let out a defeated cry as pain shot up for though his knee and he toppled back to the floor. Atsumu’s face softened as he crouched next to his twin. “You hurt yerself pretty bad huh? Lemme see.” He said to his twin. “C’mon Samu let me see.” He said once again inspecting the grey haired brothers knee which had already become swollen and bruised. Atsumu knew it didn’t look good. 

Everyone waited nervously nobody dare approached everyone knew how protective Atsumu got off Osamu. Aran could recall back to a time they were children. Osamu had scraped his knee warming up, Atsumu was the one who insisted he dealt with it and snapped at anyone who got to close. Though their current situation was far worse than a simple scraped knee. Atsumu put one of his twins arms over his shoulder and attempted to help him stand but the slightest bit of weight on Osamu’s knee would cause him to cry out in pain. Osamu wasn’t one too show his emotions too much. Atsumu was definitely more of the emotional twin so Atsumu knew it was bad the minute he saw tears roll down Osamu’s face. “Oi! Don’t jus’ stand there! Give me a hand he can’t walk!” He snapped at his team. Kita gave a nod in Suna’s direction he quickly knew what to do walking over to the left side of Osamu pulling his other arm around his shoulders so he and Atsumu would act as a crutch for the injured twin so he didn’t have to put any weight on his knee. “You’ve gone and done it this time Samu.” Atsumu sighed knowing his twin would most likely have to sit out for the rest of the match. They helped him elevate his leg on a spare chair whilst the medic came to assess his knee. In this time the coach of inarizaki had called a time out. The medic said that Osamu would need hospital treatment for his injury but Osamu refused to go until the match was over. If he couldn’t play he could atleast support his team.   
  
Bokuto had been watching from the sidelines with his beloved setter Akaashi. “What do you think they’ll do? Do you think they’ll continue the game?” He asked turning to the setter. Akaashi pondered for a second.   
“I believe so. Look at their lead against Karasuno. It would be silly to end the game.”  
”But they’ve lost one of their best players?” Bokuto challenged.   
“That may be so. But still, it’s like a theatrical performance Bokuto-San. When the lead cannot perform the understudy must go on. They’ll simply switch someone in Osamu’s place. They may not be as gifted as him but the show must go on.” Akaashi stated. In Osamu’s place a first year was sent on. He looked mortified probably the pressure of being Osamu’s replacement. Clearly he proved to be far from beneficial. Inarizaki went on to lose the second set as well as the third. They had lost. Frustrated Atsumu drove his fist into the wall. If Osamu hadn’t of gotten hurt they could’ve had this game in the bag. They could’ve advanced. He let out a sigh of defeat. 

Daichi had let out a long sigh of relief in contrast to Atsumu’s defeat. “Good job out there guys. But we all know that could’ve gone very different if one of the twins hadn’t of gotten himself injured. We can’t let this victory get to our heads. For all we know it’s probably just our luck one of their best players gets injured on a day like today. I know you’d all like to celebrate but we should congratulate the team for putting up a strong game even though they were faced with hardship.” Daichi said. Hinata approached the blonde twin with caution due to his frustration. “I’m sorry about what happened.” Hinata said sincerely “this doesn’t make your school any less of a powerhouse. You’re an excellent setter. “Is that so? Well one day I’ll set to you.” Atsumu said without a chance to think about his words before he walked back over to his twin sat on the sidelines with his leg elevated and an ice pack rested on top of his knee to try ease the swelling and the pain. Osamu’s eyes were rimmed red from tears he sniffed as his twin sat himself next to him. 

“Sorry..” Osamu finally spoke up. This just earned him a harsh glare from his brother. “Don’t you dare apologise. This ain’t your fault samu. Injuries are spontaneous Samu. I’m still proud of you. You may have not been able to stay on the court the longest but you did good.” Osamu offered a weak smile as his twin helped him stand. Suna aided him from the other said as the three of them hobbled back to the teams bus. This was going to be a long ride back especially with Osamu’s knee and the pain he was in. Kita had tried to push him into visiting the ER in Tokyo however Osamu would much rather be closer to home. Atsumu took it upon himself to look after his twin the whole journey back. He may seem like an ass but he did care. Due to Osamu often coming down with fevers as a child he was very accustomed to looking after the younger twin. He sat at the back of the bus helping his twin elevate his knee and immobilise it though the twists and the turns of the road made that somewhat challenging. Atsumu held the ice pack against the swollen knee frowning every time his twin would make a noise of discomfort or pain. He felt bad for yelling at him at first before realising his brother was hurt. 

Finally they arrived back at the home town. Osamu was nearly in tears by the time they arrived. The whole journey had been full of pain and discomfort. Despite the sadness of the team due to their lose they all tried to keep the mood light hearted and fun to stop the sinking guilt in osamu’s stomach and to distract him from the agonising pain of his leg. It had been one hell of a day 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’m gonna make sure of it Samu...even if the doctors say you won’t play again I’ll make sure you do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter   
> Suicide mention   
> Self harm

Atsumu sat besides his twins hospital bed waiting for him to awaken. He had just come out of surgery with his knee. The doctor had mentioned he had messed it up pretty bad. They didn’t know if it would ever heal fully again. He stared at his brothers leg now fully casted could this injury be the end of the twins joint dream of going bro together? Atsumu sighed moving a loose strand of hair from his brothers face. “What mess have you gotten yerself into Samu hmm..?” He asked the unconscious sibling “fancy bustin’ up your knee. Don’t worry though. I’ll be here every step of the way- that sounds slightly ironic since you can’t exactly walk right now but I’m gonna help you get better don’t worry Samu we’re gonna stay on the court together to the very end.” He said to the sleeping twin who was finally beginning to stir. His eyes fluttered open and was met face to face with that of his twin brother. “Mornin’ sleepy head.” Atsumu said despite it being pitch dark out. 

“What time is it..?” He asked rubbing his eyes. 

“Hmm..about 11 at night. You’ve been out for a while. You’ve had surgery on your knee. You damaged it pretty bad...how are you feeling?” Atsumu asked the exhausted twin. 

“mmm...sleepy..my knee hurts but it’s bearable.”

”you're on some pretty strong pain killers right now, it’s been a while since you’ve been in hospital huh Samu?” Atsumu could recall all the times he’d been to the hospital with Osamu before. He remembered the times he had nearly lost Osamu when he had tried to take his own life. He had gotten through Osamu through some of his darkest times so surely Atsumu could get him through this injury right? As long his brother didn’t relapse. His whole team knew not to mention the fading scars on Osamu’s wrists. Atsumu was worried this injury might be a set back for his brother, especially with the guilt of the teams loss piling on his shoulders. Osamu had been clean for nearly 4 months. He didn’t want to go back to the times walking in on his brother with a blade in hand. 

Osamu was discharged the next morning. The twins called in sick from school. Osamu for obvious reasons, but Atsumu wanted to stay back and make sure his brother looked after himself when didn’t overwork himself with his busted knee. Osamu hobbled out to the car on a pair and of crutches taking small unsteady strides Atsumu sticking close to his side just Incase he had a slip up and fell. Atsumu remembered when he sprained his ankle and had to use crutches for a week, he couldn’t even imagine how Osamu was going to manage for the next couple or months. They decided amongst themselves Osamu was going to stay downstairs on the couch since trying to get up the stairs caused him too much pain. 

“I should thank you Samu. You got me out of that shitty math test today.” Atsumu smiled gathering pillows from around the room to elevate Osamu’s leg. “You’re gonna get out of the cross country race too. Lucky you.” Atsumu said trying to cheer his brother up who was looking a little low at the moment. “Samu..?”

”hmm?” 

“watcha thinkin’ about?” Atsumu asked tilting his head to the side. 

“Nothin’..” 

“You aren’t thinkin’ about-“

”About what Atsumu?” 

“Hurtin’ yer self” 

“Tsumu I haven’t done that in months see you can even check.” Osamu said showing his wrists littered in many old scars yet there was no sign of newer cuts. 

“That’s good.” Atsumu muttered sitting on the edge of the couch. “I don’t wanna see you go through that again..it was scary...I thought I was going to lose you-“ 

“Tsumu are you cryin’?” 

“What- of course not!” Atsumu snapped wiping the tears from his eyes. “It’s just scary to think about..that day I got the call sayin’ you was in the hospital cuz you tried to kill yerself..I’ll never forget it..” and without warning Atsumu threw his arms around his twin brother engulfing him in a hug as sobs erupted from his body. Osamu smiled softly wrapping his arms around his twin. 

“Yer sucha scrub. I ain’t going anywhere okay? I’m okay. I’m gonna get better right? in time we will be on the court again together.”

”I’m gonna make sure of it Samu...even if the doctors say you won’t play again I’ll make sure you do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe :> thats it

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be nice :) I write a fic about Osamu and some how he speaks the least of all


End file.
